Here Today
by The Nowhere Girl
Summary: If I fell in love with you, would you promise not to kill me? I didn't know I'd drop back into their lives four years later. Hell, none of us knew what to expect. But it sure is interesting... Sequal to "Things That Burn, Things That Break"
1. Chapter 1

**And here it is! The sequal! Not really much to say, huh? But I've never been a big talker on ANs...**

**~Sarah**

**

* * *

**

_"Life is what happens when you're busy making other plans." ~ John Lennon "Beautiful Boy"_

Would it be strange if I started this with once upon a time?

I mean, I guess it would be. Considering all the things that happened. Oh, I guess I could sugarcoat everything, but what would the point in that be? There wouldn't be any interest in it. It would just be me and him and him and me and-

Oh, who'm I kidding? There was way too much damage from the start for it to be once upon a time. Too much that already went into our past. Too much that wasn't innocent.

But let's pretend.

Okay, so we've figured it out? Good.

Once upon a time...

AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Okay! I'm sorry! I can't do it! I can't start it like that! I just-AHAHA!

Okay, okay. I'm done. I promise.

* * *

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

You're still here? Man! I thought I got rid of you! You're really determined to hear this story? Fine, I'll tell you.

You already know about everything from before I was a doctor, right? Okay, that takes off about eighteen-years of explaining.

Okay, well, it all started on a strange day. You know, one of those days where it's beautiful, but you just feel like crawling back in your bed and going back to sleep? One of those days. I was walking outside, next to Monica. Turns out she had followed me right into the business. Almost makes me wanna cry...

No! That's a different story!

Well, it started when we were walking to work (or our internship rather) and we saw a poster that said:

**The Beatles**

_**A Hard Day's Night album in!**_

And the on the picture: John, Paul, George, and some other person. Big nose, but beautiful puppy eyes...

And Monica and I both looked at each other with the mirror expressions of surprise.

Well, long story short, the next morning, she was sick. I don't know how, but she got sick.

"Just, stay home. I've gotta go deliver some papaers to the practice," I told her, walking out the door with a bundle in my hands. She smiled.

"Be safe," she said weakly. I sighed. That girl always knew how to get herself into trouble...

CRASH!

Well, my papers went flying everywhere. I could feel my old teenage annoyace rising.

_"No, no. You are 23 now. Grow up and be kind!" _I lectured myself.

"I'm so sorry, sir!" I said, avoiding his face as I gathered papers.

"No ma'am, sorry 'bout crashing into you," he sorta mumbled. I could hear him gathering up papers.

"Hey, you don't have to do that," I told him.

"I don't mind. Nothing better to do. Here you are miss," he said handing me my papers. And there standing there before me?

Mr. John Lennon himself!

"JOHNNY!" I yelled, hurling myself at him and making the paper scatter everywhere. He tried to pry me off.

"WHAT *pant, pant* THE *pant, pant* HELL?" he yelled. I grinned.

"Damn, you are a crazy fan! I thought you might not be, but no! The first time I help someone, whadda I get? A crazy fan! So please miss, don't scream or chase after me, just, take your papers and we'll br on our ways!" he yelled. I rolled my eyes.

"John, when have I EVER, wanted to scream your name? Two, I just heard about The Beatles yesterday. And three, YOU DIDN'T KEEP YOUR FREAKING LENNON LOCKED PROMISE!" I yelled. He looked at me confused. I guess I did look different, more grown up. I had gotten taller, my hair darker and longer, and my face had gotten more mature, but I didn't think it was THAT much of a difference...

"Rita?" he breathed out in disbelief. I nodded, a smile forming on my face. He remembered!

"Rita!" he said, lifting me up and twirling me around.

"Ahh! John, put me down!" I yelled, laughing.

And that, my friends, is where everything began again.

* * *

**Alright yall, here it is! **

**R & R! :)**

**~Sarah**


	2. Chapter 2

**Meh. ANs, you mock me. I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO SAY! Except I've been procrastinating on this story! XD**

**Disclaimer: You mock me too!**

**~Sarah**

* * *

_"If we ever get out of here, thought of giving it all away to a register charity. All I need is a pint a day. If we ever get out of here." ~Paul McCartney "Band On The Run."_

"Rita! I haven't seen you in so long!" John gushed, staring at me from over the counter-top. I shrugged and took a swig of my tea, wondering if I should go deliver these things to the practice. I have to talk to Robert anyway...

"It's been a bit Winston," I smirked. He grimaced, hating the use of his middle name. He shrugged it off and looked at me.

"So where have you been?" he asked.

"Oh, places. I've been at the practice all these years," I said, swirling the remaining tea in my cup.

"Here in _London_?" he asked in surprise.

"Yeah. Over at that big hospital," I said, pointing at the far-off building. He raised his eyebrows and looked me straight in the face.

"Quite good, love. Always were a bright child," he said to me, lighting a cigarette and taking a drag.

"You know...I tried to quit smoking.." I started. Then I snatched the cigarette out of his mouth and took a drag. "But I just can't."

"Ey!" he yelled at me, snatching it back and scowling. I laughed.

"Reminds me of the old days. Remember when you forcibly kissed me that one time?" I asked him, chuckling at the memory.

"Oh yeah. I remember that. Then I lost my ability to have children," he replied to me. I slugged him on the arm.

"I didn't knee you that hard..."

"Oh yeah? You weren't the one who was kneed."

"I'm bony! Okay?"

"Pssh. Tell that to the judge, sweetheart. I'm not having any of it."

"...Buttface."

"What?"

"You heard me."

"You are one strange bird."

"I got stranger when you guys left. Now I know about diseases that would make even the great John Lennon shudder."

"I doubt it. You don't know where I've been."

"In someone's pants, no doubt."

"Aww. Who's a little smart-ass?"

"Me! Me!"

"Very good children. Now, what do you say we go back to the studio and scare the hell out of Paul and George?"

"Nah."

"What?"

"I said nah."

"Well, why?"

"Have to go deliver the papers to the practice."

"PLEASE?"

"No John!"

"But I wanna see Paulie's face when all the guilt from not stopping you from leaving and screwing any girl he could get his hands on comes for a visit."

"That second part sounds like you."

"You'd be surprised."

"Not really. You all have been perverts for as long as I could remember."

"Oh thanks."

"It's a compliment Winston. Do you think I could do that on a regular basis? Not that I want to..."

"You secretly do, don't you?"

"Watch the perv John. Watch the perv. Cause it's starting to show."

"Did you just change the subject?"

"What do you mean did I change the subject."

"You did you evil girl!"

"No I didn't!"

"..."

"Okay. I did."

"Exactly. Please come?"

I sighed. Lennon was one hard nut to crack. "Fine. Lemme go deliver the papers though."

"Yay!"

I drained the rest of my tea and stood up with the papers in one hand. Right before I left, I took the cigarette out of his mouth and gave him an evil smile before walking off. He sighed and shook his head.

"Meet me here, okay?" he yelled after me. I nodded and ran to the practice. I was going to see Paul again! It had been so long...

I ran into the building. Loretta, the receptionist, looked at me strangely.

"You been running?" she asked. I nodded.

"Rita!" Robert yelled, holding out his arms.

"Hi, hun," I replied with a smile, falling into his arms and touching my lips to his. He chuckled.

"That's Dr. Davis to you," he replied, his whispers soft against my lips.

"Well, I think the future Mrs. Davis should be able to say hun, hm?" I replied to him. He chuckled and untangled us.

"So what do you have for me?" he asked. I handed him the papers.

"Monica's sick. I gotta take care of her," I said. He sighed and shook his head.

"That girl always gets into trouble," he said. I nodded at him.

"Always has," I replied. He cracked his knuckles.

"Well, take the rest of the day off. Take care of her," he told me. I nodded and kissed him again.

"Okay. I'll see you later," I responded, turning my back to him. After that, I just went back to the same cafe. John was sitting there with a newspaper.

"I didn't know you could read!" I said when I was right in front of him. He grimaced at me.

"And I didn't know you would be able to care for people. Yet somehow, you're a doctor..."

I shoved him. "You really are the same."

He chuckles at me. "C'mon. We gotta go."

* * *

**I'M BACCK! AND SO IS RITA!**

**Okay...so your prolly mad that Rita and Robert are engaged right? **

**RxR! :D**

**~Sarah**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright, another chapter.**

**~Sarah**

* * *

I'd have to say, seeing the look on people's faces as I walked hand-in-hand with John Lennon was certainly something interesting. We had decided, having alike minds, that it would be fun to tease the public and fangirls by acting like a couple.

Basically, that meant in John Lennon's mind, he could get a feel or two.

Of course, I only gave him a glare and whispered a threat or two in his ear. But he just grinned at me in that Lennony way that he knew I had always loathed. In fact, he was a bag of loathing himself.

Guess that's why we got along so well.

Anyway, needless to say when I got to the studio I was nervous. VERY nervous in fact. I'd left Paul with a letter. Not even a goodbye. Just a letter. And knowing Paul, he could be extremely pissed.

Stopping at the studio doors, I laid a hand on the surface. Cool, smooth, cold, hard, glass. Like me. It was strange how I was relating to a door, but I figured it was better than relating to Jenny over there. Oh did I say Jenny? I meant...yeah I meant Jenny. He almost killed me when I called him that in '71. It gave me quite a laugh though.

Anyway, he continued on and almost ripped my arm out of it's socket. He turned and looked at me with a frown on his face.

"Well? C'mon!" he said, his impatience starting to show on his features.

"Wot?" he said impatiently.

"I dunno...I just don't know if Paul wants t-"

"Don't tell me you're scared?" Insert smirk here.

Insert punch in the arm. "Forget it dumbass." I followed him inside nervously, ignoring the looks I got. Specially from the blonde receptionist with the beehive.

Ugh. Beehives. Never really got the point. I'm perfectly fine with a ponytail or braid.

It was quite sickening seeing John wink at her. I was FRIENDS with Cynthia and he knew it. So why would he flirt right in front of me? Probably to get under my skin knowing him.

"John," I hissed in his ear.

"Yeah?" he responded, the smirk audible in his tone of voice.

"I could tell Cyn you know." I shot him an icy glare that was on a low level. He gazed back at me with and empty expression.

"But you won't. And we both know it." With that he beckoned me forward. I was horrified that he was right. Unfortunately, we were too alike and he knew what I would and couldn't do. Who was I to get in the way of those two? She worshiped him.

So I swallowed my disgust and followed him.

"John! What the hell is a gir-" John walked right past a man in the sound booth. His hair was cut short and he was dressed properly. A rather large nose with normal eyes and average tallness. Though I may not have the best way of acting, my dad did teach me manners before he passed on.

"I'm sorry sir. I'm Rita McPherson. I work at the hospital near Big Ben. I'm a childhood friend who used to live with John," I said, giving him my sweetest smile and shaking his hand. He glanced at me distrustfully.

"Yes well..."

"I'll only be a moment sir. It's just, I haven't seen James in so long and I thought I should apologize for leaving without a good-" I could barely finish my sentence before Lennon grabbed my arm and dragged me into the studio.

"Look boys! Check out this bird!" John said, a grin plastered on his face. George looked up, blushed, and then immediately looked down. The one with the droopy eyes and large nose was too busy messing with his drums to notice and Paul glared at his Hofner as he tuned it.

"For one day, could you not bring a girl here?" Paul said calmly, but I knew him well enough to hear the anger simmering under his calm tone. John pouted and shook my arm.

"But this one's a gift!" he complained.

"Ow! Hey!" I slapped his hand off. "Watch it Lennon. I could really make you lose your ability to have children this time!"

Paul looked up, pure rage contorting his features. "How dare you! Fuck you Lennon! You know how much I miss her and how much I wanna see her and you bring this random, unappealing, sex-crazed fan and make her seem like my Rita! Why can't you ever stop your sick jokes!" he snapped. Ooooo he crossed a line. I wasn't sex-crazed or unappealing! Dumb bitch.

"Hey! Shut your mouth McCartney! If anyone's the sex-crazed one out of the two of us, it's you! Specially what I heard from Johnny over there. And if I'm so goddamn unappealing then why the fuck did you sleep with me after it snowed!" I stopped my ranting, the rage leaving my brain and panting from the outburst. All four Beatles stared at me now. I blushed, a little embarrassed. Maybe I did need anger management...

John's high pitched laugh cut through the awkward like a chainsaw. I turned to him and gave him a look.

"You sound like me teakettle," George and I both said at the same time. We both burst out laughing at the memory of when he first laughed like that and the teakettle started squealing. Paul stared in disbelief.

"No way..." he said quietly, eyes wide and mouth agape.

It was then the one known as Ringo came and patted me on the back, I looked over into his brilliant blue eyes and found myself lost and forgetting my next sentence.

"Love?" he said.

"Yeah?" I gasped out. His smiled a beautiful smile, showing off his perfect white teeth.

"Your fly's undone."

* * *

**AND THAT'S HOW RITA MET RINGO XD**

**Sorry guys. I'll try to update, but I'ne been reallllly busy.**

**RxR?**

**~Sarah**


End file.
